Love is in the flowers
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Brick and Snappy get Angel, Ashley, Amber, Blossom and Sassette so upset that they run away! Now 100 years later the boys are all grown up but can't get the girls off their minds. But one day while their out in the woods they almost are captured by Gargamel but five mysterious girls in outfits made completely out of flower petals save them, but who are they
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in Smurf village and Angel Heavens, Amber Garner, Ashley Blanchard, Blossom Utonium and Sassette Smurfettling were getting ready to go to the waterfall to practice their swimming and water bending, though it was only dawn they didn't want the others finding out about their powers just yet and wanted to avoid questions from them at all cost.

The girls had been living in Smurf village for a month now and were guest in the tree house that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Brick, Snappy, Nat and Slouchy also bunked in. Before they left they took a longing glance at five specific boys, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Brick and Snappy, their first friends and love intrests before sighing in sadness and walking away thinking that the boys only saw them as friends, nothing more and nothing less. With sadness clear in their eyes, they left making sure to gently close the door, completly unaware that the boys who they longed to be with had woken.

(Snappy's POV)

That's funny Sassette and the other girls are not in their beds, maybe the guys know where they are, "Hey guys, do you know where Angel and her friends are?" Sonic asked before I could even speak, but then again Sonic always was the fast one. "Actually I was just about to ask you guys the same thing," I answered, "there they are" Brick said pointing to the five beauties who were now walking towards the forest in their bathing suits towels in hand, "let's follow them and see where their going" Sonic suggested jumping out of bed and throwing us our clothes which we quickly put on.

We ran out the door but made sure to shut it quietly and alert Slouchy and Nat.

Though I wonder why my sassy princess and her friends got up so eary...

(Sassette's POV)

My friends and I finally arrived at the waterfall where we dropped our towels off on a rock, going to the edge and then... We jumped off the 100 ft cliff... heads first.

But just before we hit the water we...

(Sonic's POV)

We got there just in time to see Angel and the other girls jump heads first off of the100 ft cliff!

But just before they hit the water, the most amazing thing happened... They sprouted angel wings... and they flew.

As they flew, water started rising in floating streams next to them before they flew up (water following) and twirled, causing water to spray like a fountain.

We rushed down a small pathway and stopped next to the stream, "Angel!?" "Ashley!?" "Amber!?" "Blossom!?" "Sassette!?" We yyelled together.

( Angel's POV)

Things were great... that is until we heard our names causing us to wince and use our wings to slowly turn around only for Sassette to come face to face with Snappy, Blossom to Brick, Amber to Tails, Ashley to Knuckles and I, Ange Heavens, to Sonic. In short we came face to face with our rrespective crushes.

Uh Oh...

(Normal POV)

The 10 children stared at one another for 5 minutes before the girls finally figured out what happened which earned the boys 5 strong slaps to their faces and the girls yelling, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO SPY, YOU PEEPING TOMS!" Before grabbing their towels and storming off towards the village.


	2. The secrets out

The girls avoided the boys all day.

They just couldn't believe that **_THEY_** had the nerve to follow **_THEM_** of all people.

Whats worse is that they were caught using their powers, but now that they know they may as well tell the village too.

"Harmony, we need you to call a village meeting immediatly!" Amber told the trumpet playing Smurf. "You got it girls," he replied, "great, thanks Harmony" Sassette said before she and her friends ran off to the village square and the speaking mushroom (Seriously, what is with these mushrooms?) before a horrid trumpet tune killed the silence of the village.

(When every Smurf was at the speaking mushroom)

(Angel's POV)

Me and my girls are standing on the speaking mushroom waiting for everyone to calm down, though I can't help but be nervous. I mean doing a speaking presentation is way different than singing on a stage. At least for me it is...

Anyways I clear my throat to get everyone's attention (which mind you actually worked!) and said in my best and clearest speaking voice, "Hello everyone. We are here because we have something to tell you about ourselves and no Hefty this is not like Vanity's kind of emergencies" I told the tatooed Smurf before (yes, I read his mind) begining again, "Anyway, we are here to introduce you to the real us..." I trailed off as we rolled our shoulders back causing our wings to unfurl out of our shoulder blades.

Everyone's mouths dropped open as we flapped our wings and rose into the air

"This is the real us. We were planning on telling you when we knew we could trust you but some of our friends came after us and saw so we figured we tell you now and we're really sorry we didn't tell you before so good bye" We said with teary eyes before flying into the forest with no one trying to stop us... again.

(Boys POV)

We were listening to the girls annoucement and were shocked, even though we knew, we were shocked. But when we snapped out of it they were gone.

The loves of our lives were gone...

Forever...


	3. 100 years later

(Brick's POV)

We still can't believe that their gone.

It's been 100 years and we are still crying ourselves to sleep!

I guess that's just what love does to you...

Anyways, right now we are walking through the forest that our loves disappeared into those many years ago (We're only here cause Papa forced us out of bed on a Saturday!). All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes before the evil wizard Garamel (or Garbage Smell as the girls called him) jumped out and snatched us up!

"I finally caught you, you miserable little... Hey, what's that noise?" Hey said with a hint of confusion as a weird noise rang out before about three dozen rose thorns flung out and pinned him to a tree causing him to let us go out of surprise which gave us time to escape into a bush.

When we were in the bush, we noticed that the rose thorns looked as if they were carved into crude arrows which really confused me.

Then five young women jumped out of what seems like no where, armed with swords, bows and arrows and dressed in clothing that looked as if it were sewn from flower petals.

The first girl had long jet black hair in a tight, thin braid and her bangs pulled back by a thorny headband with the occasional pink streaks weaving through her hair, pale skin, almond shaped opal blue eyes and it looked as if her t-shirt was made of pink rose petals with dark pants that looked like a rose stem. She also wore chunky heeled boots that looked like rose thorns.

The second girl had violet purple hair pulled up in low pony tail by a strong violet's leaf and squared bangs, slightly tanned skin, almond shaped light green eyes and clothing that looked like a t-shirt made of a violets' petals and pants made of a light green material that seemed to be a violet's stem and her feet wore chunky heeled boots that matched her pants.

The third girl had sky blue hair pulled up in a high pony tail by what looked like a bluebells' leaf only much stronger and squared bangs, tannish skin, almond shaped medium hazel eyes, with clothing that appeared to be a t-shirt made of a bluebells' petals, a pair of light blue-green stem-like pants and a pair of matching chunky heeled boots.

The fourth girl was a Smurfette with light blue skin long red hair pulled into a high braid by a strong forget me not leaf along with a light blue petal headband, pale blue skin, almond shaped purple eyes and was wearing what looked like a forget me not petal T-shirt with the dark green stem of a forget me not for her pants and on her feet were boots that were just like the other girls'.

The last girl (and most attractive) had long orange hair tied up in a high ponytail by a pink-red ribbon and squared bangs, palish skin, almond shaped rosy pink eyes and her clothing consisted of a T-shirt which was probably made of pink and red tree blossom petals but unlike the other girls who had stem like pants and shoes this one had brown pants and boots with jagged, messy lines that made it look like bark.

"Hello! Are you boys still here!" Called a female voice that had a tint of a British accent to it.

I snapped out of it to see that Gargamel and Azreal were gone and the girls looking around for us I guess but we didn't have a chance to decide if we should beckon them over or stay discreet because they soon found us.

"Don't worry we're not dangerous," the pink and black girl stepped up and I reconized the British accent as the one that called out to us earlier and brought me back to reality.

"If anything, we are your friends," Agreed the Smurfette, bouncing on her toes with a welcoming smile as the other four girls simply nodded at their friends statment

"Now that your safe you should be getting back to your village so we can back to our job which before you ask, we know about your village 'cause it's practically famous for how many times you've saved the other beings in this forest and our job is to make sure everyone and everything is safe and secure," the blue girl said, practically reading my mind

Creepy...

* * *

Me: sorry about not updating in a while and the cliffhanger but I'm suffering from severe writers block and Snappy is still angry about the whole journal thing so...

Snappy: ANGEL YOUR DEAD!

Me: Uh got to go Bye! (Turns invisible and jumps into a tree and watches as Snappy runs by) Whew, that was close!

Snappy: ANGEL!

Me: *GULP*


	4. Meeting Again?

I'M ALIVE!

Oh and I only own the flowers and My OCs

* * *

Knuckles POV:

"Well we should probably get you home before dark comes along" the violet themed girl said, her friends gave firm nods in agreement before starting down the opposite direction of where they appeared.

They were about 15 feet away before they saw we weren't following, "well are you coming or what..." this time it was the blue girl was who spoke with an annoyance that was so strong it was like getting a knife thrown at you. Hopefully, unintentionally, "well?" The pink and black girl continued on with an annoyance that could rival her friend's, "huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah! We're coming" Tails said causing us to snap out of it. All 5 of them looked us over as if to make sure that we were telling the truth before they replied simutainiously with a simple "good" before turning around and moving forward, leaving us standing there for a few minutes before we rushed after them but even when running at a reasonable pace we were still kept a good few feet away from the flower girls.

We were walking for a long time in complete silence before we heard an "we're here", but where we expected to be a village of decoy mushroom houses, there was what looked to be a beautiful garden with flowers, fruits, vegetables and a waterfall that shimmered like diamonds and reflected gorgeous rainbow!

We must have had our jaws hitting the ground 'cause the purple haired girl told us "Close your mouths boys, or else you'll swallow a bug or two" in a joking matter.

no one's POV:

The boys slowly closed their mouths. "Uh, where are we?" Sonic asked timidly looking about, "your in our home, now everyone pair up!" the Black&amp;Pink girl ordered, grabbing Sonic's arm and tugging him towards a giant rose, which unrolled a petal as if inviting them in and calling a good night over her shoulder closed as it behind them. the other 4 girls looked at each other and blinked once. Twice. A third time before rolling their eyes with a shrug each, yelling good night back to her and pairing up. The violet girl got Knuckles and bid the rest of her friends good night as she led him over to a cluster of violets, which upon closer inspection was a hut like house. The blue girl said good night before she snatched Tails' arm, and practically dragged him towards a giant bluebell which turned out to actually be a house. The pink and red girl took brick's hand and brought him to a tree full of pink and red blossoms and had a rope ladder hanging from it and started climbing it, 'so that explains the designs' he thought. He looked around for Snappy but the Smurfette had already introduced him to the inside of her forget me not home. "Well, are you coming or would you rather sleep out here?" The tree girl called from her blossom cluster house. Brick took one more look around before scurrying up the ladder which the girl then pulled up and everyone went to bed.


	5. Who are you?

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was attacked by writers block.

I only own my OCs. Also special thanks to Christian Ape99 for letting me use his OC, Noah Marcus Thompson

Enjoy!

Tails' POV:

I woke up and took a glance around the dark blue bedroom- wait... Dark Blue Bedroom? 'How'd I get here? When did I get here? Where is her- Oh yeah.' The memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. 'Gargamel almost kidnapping us, the girls that came out of nowhere and saved us then kidnapping us and bringing us here.'

The doorknob started to turn causing me to snap out of my thoughts and whip my head towards the door.

It opened almost painfully slow making my breath and instead of grabbing something nearby to defend myself, I did the most cowardly and stupid thing I could possibly do. I hid under the covers.

I heard the door close and assumed whoever it was thought I was still asleep so I removed the covers from my face. Big mistake, 'cause right in front of me was the blue girl standing arms crossed and looking down at me with one eyebrow raised, dressed in shorts made of a bluebells stem and a tank top made of it's petals with her light blue hair down to her waist.

"It's time for breakfast."

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Breakfast. It was then I realized how hungry I was. 'But she kidnapped me and is a total stranger! Though now that I think about it she looks a lot like Amber- no! bad Tails! Amber is gone so face the facts and get over her!'

"No thanks I'm not supposed to take food from strangers." She looked surprised and hurt at this. "Whoa whoa whoa! Back the truck up you don't recognize me?!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "No, should I"

Now she looked more hurt than ever, "no, I guess not *sigh*, guess this is what we get for running away." 'That's when it finally hit me. The unique blue hair. The shining hazel brown eyes. The hurt look when I said I didn't recognize her. I was her. It was' "Amber?"

Her head snapped up and a smile spread across her lips. "Amber!" I repeated, knock her to the ground with a hug, "Amber, is it really you?!" I asked.

She laughed. Oh how I missed that laugh. "Of course it's me Tails! Now if you don't mind, I would really like to have some Breakfast and I know you want some to, Correct?"

Just as I was about to answer with a 'yes' my stomach growled loudly making her laugh again as I helped her up. "I'll take that as a yes," she told me walking to the door as I just stood watching her like an idiot. "well are you coming?" She brought me back to earth yet again.

I nodded and ran after her. We walked through a hallway passing several doors, descended down a very long flight of stairs, went down yet another hallway before I finally spotted a door a door. Something I noticed while I was walking through her house was that everything was a different shade of blue.

As we walked away from the house I took a look at it and was taken aback because it looked like nothing but a two roomed house. 'Talk about illusions!' I thought shaking my head and turning back around only to smack face first into a tree. "Ow" I said obviously unnoticed by Amber as she kept walking. I quickly picked myself up and ran up next to her.

After another 5 minutes or so we came to a big structure with a triangle hanging outside of it. Amber opened the door revealing three of her four friends, my pals as well as someone I did not know.

The mystery person was a golden and purple were-panda who wore a teal shirt with a yin and yang symbol printed on to it. Instead of fat he seemed to be overweight with muscle. He was conversing with Ashley, Blossom and Sassette earning dirty looks from Knuckles, Brick and Snappy. Wait if Amber is here along with Ashley, Blossom and Sassette then where is...

"Angel, is breakfast almost finished?" Amber yelled, a smirk placed on her lips as Sassette and Ashley moved to give their friend a place to sit down. "Don't worry! I'm almost finished!" A feminine voice with a British tint yelled back.

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down between Sonic and Knuckles causing everyone to finally notice me. "Hello, you must be Tails. Am I correct?" The were-panda asked calmly holding out his hand to shake. "Urm, yes and you are?" I question, taking his hand and giving it a quick shake before pulling back a little intimidated. "My name is Noah Marcus Thompson but everyone either calls me Noah or in the girl's case NMT but please just call me the first one."

"Oh and Tails." I heard Blossom say, "Don't let his appearence fool you." she continued, "yeah! He looks like a big, scary and tough guy, but he's actually a big sweetie on the inside!" Sassette told through giggles.

I was just about to tell them I wasn't scared but a swigging door on the opposite end of the room flew open to reveal Angel in a pink crop top made of rose petals that ended in the middle of her ribs showing off how good puberty was to her, short shorts made of rose stems and her boots she wore yesterday and her ankle length pink streaked midnight hair in a tight braid.

"Breakfast is ready." She said before snapping her fingers making several plates of both regular and pemale bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and hashbrowns float in and land on the table. Next came a pitcher of orange juice as well as a bottle of milk and last was the cups.

When everything was placed Angel walked over and sat between Amber and Ashley before saying "dig in!"


	6. Just a quick note

I'm sorry but I am no longer friends with the bitch that Amber was based off of so she is now a traitor that Tails hates and she was dragged to hell. I will not go any deeper into the matter but just know that Amber will only be briefly mentioned as a traitor in future stories. Also, I'm no longer continuing my stories 'Love is in the flowers' and 'Truth or dare with kids can be dangerous', not because of this and Amber's in them (If it was that I would just delete everything about her), but because I simply don't have the inspiration for them anymore. A lot of people won't care about this message so whatever, no skin off my back. ㈴9 Also I should probably mention, even though I'm still friends with Ashley and Julie's inspirations, they won't be featured as much because I'm drifting away and I just find it a lot easier to write Angel because she is myself and I can express through her without feeling like I'm talking about my reality life! I still will be writing about Wave, Sassette, TMNT, and now Sanji from One Piece but I've kind of drifted from KND, PPG, PoM and any other Brats with Halos member not mentioned. Basically, the Brats with Halos team is no more and now never was, oh well, better shit to do with my life than think about that.

The forever bitchy brat  
~Angel


End file.
